This invention is directed to waterproofing and sealing of structural joints and surfaces such as around window and door frames, over parapet walls and pot shelves, around vents, and the like. Existing waterproofing or flashing materials such as asphalt-saturated papers are not self sealing around fastening nails or staples, and are subject to leakage of wind-driven rain. Self-adhesive rubberized-asphalt bituminous sheets have been used for structural sealing, especially on roofs, but these materials are difficult and time-consuming to apply after removal of an adhesive-protecting release sheet, and cannot readily be removed should adjustments or insertion of building paper be needed before application of a finishing material such as stucco. The laminate of this invention eliminates these problems, and provides a dependable and easily installed waterproof membrane for sealing of structural joints and surfaces.